Список энциклопедий по языкам
Это список энциклопедий по языкам. Арабский Энциклопедии, написанные на арабском. * Global Arabic Encyclopedia (1992—…)http://www.mawsoah.net/(الموسوعة العربية العالمية) * Arab Ecyclopedia http://www.arab-ency.com/ (الموسوعة العربية) * Арабская Википедия (ويكيبيديا العربية) Болгарский Энциклопедии, написанные на болгарском. * Болгарская Википедия Китайский Энциклопедии, написанные на китайском. * Тундянь * Цзычжи-тунцзянь * Тунчжи * Вэньсянь-тункао * Энциклопедия Юнчжэна * Энциклопедия Юнлэ * Китайская Википедия * Байдупедия Хорватский Энциклопедии, написанные на хорватском. * Enciklopedija hrvatske umjetnosti (1995—1996) (Encyclopedia of Croatian Art) * Filmska enciklopedija (1986—1990) (Film Encyclopedia) * General Encyclopedia of the Yugoslavian Lexicographical Institute (Opća enciklopedija Jugoslavenskog leksikografskog zavoda) * Hrvatska enciklopedija (1999—2007) (Croatian Encyclopedia) * Istarska enciklopedija (2005) (Istrian Encyclopedia) * Krležijana (1993—1999) (Encyclopedia of Miroslav Krleža) * Medicinska enciklopedija (1967—1986) (Medical Encyclopedia) * Pomorska enciklopedija (1972—1989) (Naval Encyclopedia) * Tehnička enciklopedija (1963—1997) (Technical Encyclopedia) * Croatian Wikipedia (Wikipedija na hrvatskom jeziku) Датский Encyclopedias written in Danish. * Den Store Danske Encyklopædi * Датская Википедия Нидерладский Encyclopedias written in Dutch. * Winkler Prins Geïllustreerde Encyclopaedie (1870—1882; 2nd ed. 1884—1888) * Oosthoek’s Geïllustreerde Encyclopaedie (1916—1923; 7th ed. 1976—1981) * Grote Nederlandse Larousse Encyclopedie (1971—1979) * Grote Spectrum Encyclopedie (1974—1980) * Нидерландская Википедия (Nederlandstalige Wikipedia) Английский Encyclopedias written in English. * Encyc.org: online, collaborative encyclopedia based on wiki software * ''Encyclopaedia Americana, Francis Lieber (1829—1858) * Academic American Encyclopedia * The Children's Encyclopedia, by Arthur Mee. * Collier's Encyclopedia * Columbia Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia from Columbia University Press last published in 2000. * Cambridge Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia from Cambridge University Press last published in 1997. * Compton's Encyclopedia: 26 volume encyclopedia * Encyclopedia Americana: both a print work and currently a part of Grolier Multimedia Encyclopedia. * Encyclopædia Biblica: published in 1899. * Encyclopædia Britannica: one of the best-known encyclopedias in English. See also the 1911 Encyclopedia Britannica. * Encyclopedia of Associations: a printed directory of associations and nonprofit groups published by Thomson Gale. Also available online as Associations Unlimited. * Funk and Wagnalls * Groliers Encyclopedia * Grolier Book of Knowledge: 20 volumes of equal length * New American Desk Encyclopedia: Small paperback encyclopedia last published in 1997 * Oracle Encyclopædia: a five volume encyclopedia published in 1895 * The Poets' Encyclopedia edited by Michael Andre * Random House Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia from Random House last published in 1990 * Pears Cyclopaedia: a one-volume encylopaedia published annually in the United Kingdom * The Penguin Encyclopedia: a one-volume encyclopedia published by the Penguin Group in 2002 and edited by David Crystal * World Book: designed for family use, World Book is the world’s best selling print encyclopedia * New International Encyclopaedia (1902—1927) * Collier's Encyclopedia (1951—1998) * The Nuttall Encyclopaedia * Dictionary of the Middle Ages (1982—1989) * Английская Википедия (2001) * Banglapedia, the national encyclopedia of Bangladesh Эстонский Encyclopedias written in Estonian. * Eesti Üleüldise teaduse raamat ehk encyklopädia konversationi-lexikon by Karl August Hermann (1900—1906) * Eesti Entsüklopeedia (1932—1937) * Eesti nõukogude entsüklopeedia (1968—1976) * ENEKE (1982—1986) * Eesti Nõukogude Entsüklopeedia (ENE) (1985—1990) / Eesti entsüklopeedia (EE) (1990—2006) * Эстонская Википедия (2002) * Estonica. * TEA entsüklopeedia (2008) Французский Encyclopedias written in French. * Энциклопедия, или Толковый словарь наук, искусств и ремёсел (1751—1772) * Encyclopédie Méthodique (Panckoucke) 1782—1832 * Encyclopédie nouvelle (Pierre Leroux and Jean Reynaud) 1839—1840 * Grand dictionnaire universel du XIXe siècle by Pierre Larousse (17 volumes 1866—1877) —really an encyclopedia despite its name * ''La Grande Encyclopédie, general secretaries of the editorial board: Camille Dreyfus and André Berthelot (31 volumes 1886—1902) * ''Grand Larousse encyclopédique (1960—1964) * Encyclopædia Universalis (1968—….) * Claude Augé Nouveau Petit Larousse Illustré * Encyclopaedia Britannica translated into French * Французская Википедия (Wikipédia francophone) Dictionnaires généraux, universels, encyclopédiques, et autres… A bibliography of French encyclopedias up to Larousse. Немецкий Encyclopedias written in German. * Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon (1751—1754) * Conversations-Lexikon mit vorzüglicher Rücksicht auf die gegenwärtigen Zeiten (1796—1808; see Brockhaus) * Oekonomische Encyklopädie (General System of State, City, Home and Agriculture) Editor Johann Georg Krünitz (242 Volumes 1773—1858) * Брокгауз (энциклопедия) (eds. 1—14 by 1900) * Pierers Universal-Lexikon (1824—1836; 7th ed. 1888—1893) * Meyers Konversations-Lexikon (1839—1855; 5th ed. 1893—1897) * Herders Konversations-Lexikon (1854—1857; 2nd ed. 1875—1879) * Немецкая Википедия (Deutsche Wikipedia) Греческий Encyclopedias written in Greek. * Helios (Νεώτερον Εγκυκλοπαιδικόν Λεξικόν, Ήλιος), (1950) * ''Papyrus - Larousse – Britannica (Πάπυρος — Λαρούς — Μπριτάννικα) (1975—2004) Хинди Encyclopedias written in Hindi. * Encyclopedia Britanica in Hindi (इनसाक्लोपिडिया ब्रिटानिका) * Википедия на языке хинди * CDAC хинди Vishvakosh(सीडैक हिन्दी विश्वकोश) Итальянский Encyclopedias written in Italian. * ''Enciclopedia italiana di scienze, lettere ed arti (1929—1960) * Dizionario enciclopedico italiano (1955-) * Итальянская Википедия (Wikipedia in italiano) Японский Encyclopedias written in Japanese. Латышский * Latviešu konversācijas vārdnīca * Latvijas Padomju enciklopēdija * Латышская Википедия (2003) Литовский Энциклопедии, написанные на литовском. Норвежские языки Энциклопедии на норвежских языках: * Store norske leksikon — наиболее полная на сегодняшний день энциклопедия на букмоле. Её 4-е издание насчитывает 16 томов, 12 000 страниц и содержит 280 000 понятий. * Caplex * Норвежская Википедия Персидский Энциклопедии на персидском языке: * Encyclopedia Iranica (1979) * Treasure Box of Knowledge (1993) * Encyclopedia of Sophistication (2003) * Персидская Википедия (2004) Русский : См. также: Шаблон:Русские универсальные энциклопедии Энциклопедии на русском языке: * Энциклопедический лексикон (1834—1841) * Военный энциклопедический лексикон (1837—1850) * Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона (1890—1906) * Энциклопедия отечественной мультипликации * Большая советская энциклопедия * Большая российская энциклопедия * Советский энциклопедический словарь * Еврейская энциклопедия * Российская еврейская энциклопедия * Физическая энциклопедия * Техническая энциклопедия * Горная энциклопедия * Русская Википедия * Православная энциклопедия * Новая российская энциклопедия * Католическая энциклопедия * Башкирская энциклопедия Сербский Encyclopedia written in Serbian. * General Encyclopedia of the Yugoslavian Lexicographical Institute (Opća enciklopedija Jugoslavenskog leksikografskog zavoda * Сербская Википедия (Википедија на српском језику) * Vojna enciklopedija (Military encyclopedia) * Encyclopædia Britannica (concise edition, translated into Serbian) * Srpska porodična enciklopedija (Serbian family encyclopedia) Испанский Encyclopedias written in Spanish. * Diccionario Enciclopédico Espasa * Diccionario Enciclopédico Hispano-Americano de Literatura, Ciencias y Artes: Barcelona, Montaner y Simón,1887-1899, reprints and appendices up to 1910. Wonderful and very readable articles, many of them written by known Spanish scholars of the day. Reprinted by the London editor Walter M. Jackson (C. H. Simonds Company, Impresores, Boston, Estados Unidos de Norte América). See reference at http://www.filosofia.org/enc/eha/eha.htm * El Nuevo Tesoro de la Juventud, published by Grolier in 20 volumes * Enciclopedia Encarta * Enciclopedia universal ilustrada europeo-americana; the biggest encyclopedia of its time. Also known as Enciclopedia Espasa o Enciclopedia Espasa-Calpe * Enciclopedia Labor * Enciclopedia Libre Universal also known as Enciclopedia Libre * Enciclopedia Salvat * Gran enciclopedia planeta, 20 volume, DVD and on-line encyclopedia, 2004 * Nueva enciclopedia Durvan * Nueva enciclopedia cumbre, published by Grolier in 14 volumes and available online. * Spanish Wikipedia (Wikipedia en español) Словенский Encyclopedias written in Slovenian. * Enciklopedija Slovenije * Slovenian Wikipedia (Slovenska Wikipedija) Шведский Encyclopedias written in Swedish. * Nordisk familjebok (1876—1899; 2nd ed. 1904—1926) * Nordisk familjebok (editions 2-4 of 20+ volumes each, 1904—1957) * Svensk uppslagsbok (2 editions, 31 and 32 volumes, 1929—1955) * Kunskapens bok (6 editions, 8 or 9 volumes each, 1937—1959) * Focus (5 volumes, 1958—1960, introducing a new era of smaller modular encyclopedias, several later editions) * Bra Böckers Lexikon (4 editions of 25 volumes each, 1973—1995) * Bonniers familjelexikon (20 volumes, 1983—1986) * Nationalencyklopedin (20 volumes, 1989—1996) * Lexikon 2000 (25 volumes, 1995) * Swedish Wikipedia (Svenskspråkiga Wikipedia) * Svenska uppslagsverk, a comprehensive bibliography maintained by collector Christofer Psilander Украинский * Encyclopedias of Ukraine. * Ukrainian Wikipedia Категория:Энциклопедии en:List of encyclopedias by language pt:Lista de enciclopédias por língua uk:Список універсальних енциклопедій